One or the Other
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: She could sense that he still loves her, though she’s her past. Will she risk it all to make the man of her dreams happy? TxYY


**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews on the chapter "Heartbreak". I'm glad some of you liked the idea. Well, here's the first chapter of "One…or the Other." I hope you enjoy it!**

"One…or the Other"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yami and Téa

Rated T

Romance/Drama

Summary: She could sense that he still loves her, though she's her past. Will she risk it all to make the man of her dreams happy? TxYY

(Do Not Own Yu Gi Oh!)

"Thank you very much! Have a good day!" Téa thanked the restaurant manger as she exited the building. It had been one month since she got her new boyfriend and of course who wouldn't be happy if the love of their life was no other than the handsome, kind and brave Yami Moto. Atemu was his true name but she preferred to call him by the name she was use to calling him.

Her mind began to drift into her thoughts about him, the former Pharaoh of Egypt. Thinking about Egypt…and their past moments, she couldn't help to wonder if he missed her past, Téana. He assures her he doesn't but there's something in his eyes when he tells her this, as if maybe a little. She knew she shouldn't be upset, after all, that was the girl he had loved when he was ruler of ancient times but it just didn't seem right that he wouldn't admit he missed her.

The girl snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed a familiar building and a familiar man.

"Morning Mr. Moto!" Téa greeted once she arrived at the Game Shop. Mr. Moto looked up from his usually swiping and smiled at the brunette.

"Good Morning Téa, how are you doing on this beautiful morning?" He inquired.

"I'm doing great and you?"

"Same here. Should I call the boys for you?"

"That's alright. I'll go check on them myself."

"Very well."

As she entered the back of the shop; taking off her shoes and placing them next to her backpack, no noises where heard.

"Guys?!" She called, her voice echoing through the house but no response from neither males. She sighed. _'Don't tell me they're asleep.'_

After matching up to the second floor, she quietly and gently opened the door to her friends' bedroom. Two figures laid on two separate beds; one bed on the other side of the room and other at the other corner. The only sounds in the room were the sounds heavy breathing. The girl sweetdropped and hung her head. _'Not again.'_

Inhaled then exhaled, she stood up straight. _'Okay, I'll just have to do what I did last time. On the count of three; one…two…and three!'_

BOOM!

"AHHH!" A thump was heard after both males yelled and when the girl looked into the room, they were both on the floor.

Yugi and Yami, after rubbing their heads, turned their gaze to the direction of the noise to see that the door had been slammed opened by no other than Téa Gardner.

"Téa." Yugi wined, rubbing a sleepy eye. "What did you do that for?"

"Because both of you had over slept."

"Couldn't you wake us with something that wouldn't blow up our ears?" Yami teased.

"Sorry but that's the only way I could wake you two up. That and a bucket of water." She smirked. "Maybe I should use that, huh?"

"Nope! Loud Noise is fine." Yugi said nervously.

"Yugi could have the loud noise but how come I can't be woken with a morning kiss?" Yami asked cutely.

The female girl stood in thinking position and when done, she had a smile on her face. "Nah."

The former pharaoh made a face. "Why not?" He pouted childishly, walking up to her. "I think it's a good idea."

"The only time I'll be found on a bed with you is when you make me." She told him, sticking out her tongue like a child would do. But as she was turning to leave so that her friends were to change into their school uniforms, someone had gotten her from behind and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Y-Y-Yami!" She cried, half laughing while pouting. "Let me go!" 

But this only seemed to increase his tensions. "You don't think that's a problem for me, do you?"

"Come on Yami! I was only kidding! Yugi help!"

"Sorry Téa, but I'm going to be late. Have fun though!" With a wink, the teen left with his uniform in his hands, obviously going to change somewhere else.

"Yami, we're going to be late!"

"It will only take a few minutes."

"We don't have that much time!"

"Oh well."

"Yami! You better put me down right now or else!"

He smirked. "Whatever you say."

She was dropped on something large and soft. Another presence soon came up next to her. Her eyes opened up, realizing she was on Yami's bed with the King of Games right next to her.

"Yami." She wined. "We're going to be late. Can't we do this sometime else?"

He mimicked her earlier actions, having a look of thought before smiling. "Nah." 

He wrapped his arms around her, placing his lips on her very own. She moaned in delight, wrapping her own arms around his neck. After a while, the teenage girl felt something warm against her ass. She paid no attention to it until it pinched one of her butt cheeks.

"Pervert." She whispered against his mouth.

"Can't help it. You're beautiful."

She blushed and kissed him harder. Everything seemed to be perfect-

"Yami!!!"

Until that came along.

"Yami! Hurry now, you're going to be late!" Grandpa Moto scrolled from the bottom of the stairs.

The two parted, breathing heavily.

"I guess…that wasn't such a good idea, huh?" Téa breathed out.

"We just have to do it earlier."

"YAMI!" The senior's voice rang again. "Don't make me go up there!"

She smiled. "I probably should tell you change, huh?"

The King of Games nodded. "I agree. See you outside."

"Okay."

With that the girl walked outside, leaving Yami to change.

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter's short and a bit cheap. I'm sick right now so its hard to stay on focus. Please review and tell me what you think. I promise the next chapter will be better. I'll update the next chapter after I complete "Money Can't Buy Me", okay so please be patient with me. **

**Til then,**

**Dark Shining Light **


End file.
